


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Firepheonix92



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firepheonix92/pseuds/Firepheonix92
Summary: Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?





	1. Prologue: „My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!“

English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

 

**Prologue:**

**„My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!“**

 

His whole body was burning. He was shattered and his shoulder radiated a strong pain. Every swallow was troublesome and he tried to avoid doing it. Hektors throat was dry and raw and like his body badly damaged. Summoning his last strenght he tried to sit up but his body was to fragile. Coughing and groaning he fell back and looked up to the ceiling. He was in a tent. Wondering he let his glance wander. What happend? Hektor tried to remeber but there was only emptiness in his mind.

A soud on his left side demanded his attention. "So you are awake now?" Groaning he turned his head and freezed. Right in front of him stood the one man who defiled the temple of his gods and the scourge of the people of Troy. His memory came back with brutal force. The fight! He fought this so-called halfgod and he lost. But his made no sense. Normally he should be on his way down to Hades or already be there.

The troyan prince looked up to the hart blue eyes of his defeater. "Do...it...", he wanted to speak but his boday betrayed him. His whole body shook from coughing. Weakly he lay back and waited for

"I would recommend you not to speak. Your throat must be dry as the desert and your body is broken beyond repair" The greek diped a piece of fabric in a bowl of water and wringed the remaining water out of it. Gently the blond pressed the cloth on Hektors dry lips. The trojan stared at Achilles with wide eyes. He didn't expect such kindness from his enemy, but the cool sensation on his lips and throat felt heavenly.

"I won't kill you for the death of Patroklos. Your destiny will be much more worse than death" The softness of his touch was in complete contradiction to his harsh words. He touched Hektors body carefully with the wet cloth. "Wh..at do....you wa..t" The deep blue eyes which roamed over his body a few minutes ago now looked into his brown eyes.

"You are a young and strong-willed men. You'll survive" Achilles threw the fabric in the bowl. He turned to walk away but a grip on his arm let him stop in his tracks. Time stood still for both of them. "Kill.....me!", the hoarse voice of the prince cut through the silence like a knife.

Gentle but firm the blond removed the hand from his arm and looked down to the wounded. "You will suffer for your actions. You'll be in my service till the day you die" Hektor expeled a pained sound and his handsome features moved in to a mask of horror. The sight made the greek soldier smile. Yes it was the right decision indeed. He would ensure that Hektor of Troy will feel the same hurt and agonay he felt.

"Say goodbye to your life as prince Hektor of Troy. In Greece you will be merely my slave and servant" Slowly he rose to full height and brushed his strands out of his face. He looked up to the ceiling and touhgt about something. A cold and cruel smile spread over his face. "The war over Troy is still in full blow you know. But I can offer you a deal. I can comply to your wishes and kill you here and now and take part of the fight again" He sat down next to the injured man and enjoyed the look of despair on the handsome features.

"We both know that the trojan are lost without you. It's a matter of time till the greeks will take the city. At the moment they win they will rape every women and kill the children and men still alive" Hektor made a pained sound and closed his eyes to hinder the tears from falling. He knew that the words were true. Cruel but very true.

"Or.." a hand brushed over his cheek and forced him to look up into the seablue eyes of his capturer, "you submit to your destiny as my slave. Then me and my men will travel back to Greece and won't participate in this silly war of old men. It's your decision Hektor" The trojan prince was horrified. This deal was downright evil, but his life meant nothing in comparison to a whole city.

His sense of responsibility already made a choice. He took a deep breath and cursed the gods for their cruel sense of humor. He won't see his wife, brother and father ever again. Hektor supressed the tears in his eyes and tried to calm his mind and heart. "I....mm.." Achilles put a finger on his lips and smiled. "I think I already know your decision. You will follow me to Greece won't you?" "Yes" It took Hektors last power and strenght to say this word but he was determind.

The blond soldier nod and bowed down. He pressed his lips against the princes. Shoked Hektor tried to jerk away but he was to weak. After a few seconds Achilles ended the kiss and looked at the wounded men. "Now we have a deal my dear!" Without another word he stood up and turned to the entrance of the tent.

Before he went outside he turned around again. "Say goodbye to the land of your birth and your titles prince Hektor of Troy. You won't see or use them ever again." He left and left a broken men behind.

 

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1. „He jests at scars that never felt a wound „

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 1. „He jests at scars that never felt a wound„**

 

Lost in thought Hektor drew another bucket full of hot water into the bathtub. His injuries healed to the degree that they didn't hurt anymore. The most part of the travel from Troy to Greece he was unconscious. One of the Myrmidons took care of his dressings and cleaned the wound. Achilles never came to look after him. But with his health increasing the blond soldier came more often to his room. It seems he waited till Hektor was strong enough to perform his orders. The first time he saw the blond was the time he made careful steps around the deck of the ship. The blue eyes followed every of his movements. “Your body has healed enough to begin your work as my servant.” The former prince looked to the ground and nodded.

Since that day Achilles ordered him to do several things like preparing baths, cleaning his rooms and fetch his meals. Tiredly he brushed his hair from his face and gazed into the bathwater. Once his reflection was beautiful and elegant but now he only looked dirty and ragged. His hair was in a disarray and the clothes on his body were merely rags. Deep worry lines grazed his features now and his eyes looked tired. Disgusted with his appearance he looked away. One of the men told him that they'll reach a greek harbor tomorrow. His hand softly touched his shoulder. Maybe the gods would be kind and kill him tonight in his sleep. He was startled as an arm touched his hip.

„You finished your task?“ Hektor turned around and lowered his gaze. „Yes. You can take a bath now. I will be waiting in my rooms“ „Stay! You will bath me today“ blue eyes looked into brown ones. Defeated the former prince knelt next to the tub. The soldier let his tunic slide from his body and sank into the steaming hot water. Patiently Hektor waited on the ground and looked at his hands. So this will be the rest of his life? He a prince, with royal blood in his veins should be the servant of this brute. Sighing he looked at the ceiling. “Hektor” The voice of the blond rose him from his musings. Achilles blue eyes looked at him expectantly.

With shaking hands he took a piece of fabric and tipped it into the water. He moved the soaked cloth over the tanned skin of the Greek. Both of them didn't speak so silence filled the room. A hand under his chin forced him to look up and the exchanged a long look. „You submit rather quickly into your new life“ “There is no other way” Laughing the soldier leaned on the edge of the tub and let his head sink back. “The loyalty of a price to his city. It is impressive and foolish the same time” He laughed louder. With a splash Hektor threw the cloth into the water. Angrily he looked at the blond soldier. “You don't know about such feelings. You only care for your own life”

Blue eyes gazed at him unimpressed. “Look at you. You still have the temper of a warrior.” Suddenly Achilles gripped the wrist of the former prince and pulled him near. “Don't make assumptions about me. You know nothing about me or my feelings”, he hissed in the other mans ear. “It could be the last thing you ever do” Growling the brunette tried to free his wrist but freezed as the Greek brushed a hand down his cheek and over his lips. “That would be a pity. You are one of the beautiful princes of troy. There are songs and stories about your beauty and elegance” Pink dusted the cheeks of the former prince. The feelings inside him were so confusing.

He hated this man in front of him, but he was also flattered. Flustered he look to the ground What were the intentions of this man. He hear about greek man who took young boys and other men into their bed, but he didn't thought that the blond want him that way. He tried to move away but the hand of the blond soldier moved from his face to his throat and squeezed there. “Stay back or I will finish what I didn't do in Troy” He squeezed again and pushed the brunette away. Hektor fell to the ground and bit his lip. He clenched his hands into fists.

“Go! I will call for you if there is another task to do” Relaxed Achilles leaned back and closed his eyes. This game was so much fun. It was a good decision that he spared the life of the Trojan. Hektor raised from the ground and run out of the room. He moved to the deck of the ship and clamped down the railing. Tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His body shook with silent sobs as he broke down. He watched the black waves and let his feelings out. Why? Why were the gods so cruel? He did nothing wrong. He only defended his brother, his country and his people. He missed his his old life and the people in it. It broke his heart not to new if they were still alive or with the gods.

He took deep shaky breaths to calm his racing mind. He needed to got through this and never forget for whom and what he endure this. „For Troy“ Slowly he raised up and came to his feet. The full moon above him flooded the sky with silvery light. The calming sound of the waves helped him to sooth his nerves and troubled heart. „What are you doing here outside on your own? Did your Master let you out of his bed?“ Hektor jumped at the foreign voice and moved around. One of Achilles men roamed his body with his eyes hungrily.

The former prince looked to the ground and tried to go pass the man but as he came near he was pressed to the hot body of the soldier. He could smell the vine in the sour breath of the man. “I asked you something or are you to high above to answer me?” Panic rose in the young man. Normally it was no problem to fight this lowly soldier but he was still slightly wounded and he was no longer a warrior. A hand on his face forced him to look in the red face of the other male. “You are really quit the beauty aren't you? There is no doubt why Achilles called you to his bed” Shocked Hektor tried to escape. Were all greek men receptive for this kind of perversion.

“Please let me be. Achilles will....” “Oh Achilles will be able to live a few hours without his toy. You can open your legs for me instead of him” The grin on the other males face was downright dirty. His hand touched his hip and stroked a path down to his thigh. It wormed his way under the short tunic and moved it up the thigh. Afraid the brunette tried to escape but he was to weak to fight. Smiling the man touched his ass and groped it hard.

“You will be a magnificent lay” Disgusted Hektor closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that it would be over quickly. Nausea rose inside of him as lips touched his neck and sucked at his skin. It took his entire willpower not to puke. He wouldn't be this weak. Soon his body will be defiled, dirtied and abused but he won't show any weakness. He was a prince after all. With a sickening sound his tunic was ripped from his body and he was tossed down at the ground. Shamefully he lowered his head to hide his tears. What a disgrace to loose his honor and pride like a whore on all fours. He felt the body of his tormentor right behind him. The greedy hands on his hips and the hard cock on his thigh.

Please let it be over soon. Please let it not hurt much. He silently prayed to any good willing to listen. „What are you thinking you do Cassius?“ Achilles deep voice boomed through the night. Relieved Hektor crawled away from the other mans body and wrapped his ripped tunic around him. Cassius still smiled and pointed at the former prince. „Achilles you interrupted us. You monopolize him the whole time. Let your men have some fun with him too“ He gripped Hektors arm and dragged him towards his body. „So let us be. I promise to give him back to you eventually“

He hold eye contact with the blonde while he licked over the smooth skin of Hektors throat. Shaking the brunette looked to the soldier and pleaded for help. “Let go Cassius! He is my servant and I don't have the intention share him with you or any other man” Achilles gripped the wrist of his companion. It was a harmless gesture but Hektor saw the strength in it. Yelping Cassius freed the Trojan of his grip and slapped the hand of his commander away. “You would pick a Trojan whore over your brothers in arm?” Both Greeks looked into each others eyes.

With an uneasy feeling the former prince followed the silent exchange and stepped behind the blond soldier. “You are drunk my “brother”. Luckily for you that saves you from a grave at the bottom of the ocean with my sword in your chest. Go to sleep. We talk tomorrow when you are sober” The blond put his hand at the neck of Cassius and pulled him near. “And if you touch my property again without permission I will kill you!” He patted the cheek of his companion hard and pushed him away. “You will regret this Achilles. Mark my words brother, this whore means your dead. He will be your ending for sure” the soldier went past the two men and spit to the feet of the brunette.

“I will fuck you bitch. Achilles can't with you all the time” With this words he moved away. Relieved Hektor took a breath and calmed his racing heart. “Did he fucked you?” Blue eyes looked over him and tore into his brown ones. The former prince shook his head with a red face. “No he only....touched” unintentionally he wrapped his torn clothes closer around his body. The blond watched the movement. “Go to my quarters and stay there till we reach Greece. You won't come out till I say so” Without another word he strode past Hektor and went away. The moment Achilles was out of sight Hektors knees broke down and he fell to the floor.

 

**To be continued.....**


	3. Chapter 2: “O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

** Chapter 2: “ O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!” **

 

 

Hektor looked at the greek harbor with mixed feelings. On the one side he was glad to take a step on solid ground on the other he knew that with the first step on the country his time as slave truly began. He took a deep breath and ran his hand trough his brown curls. He hadn't left Archilles quarters since the incident with Cassius and considering the smoldering looks he received from the crew this was a very wise decision. “Time to start your new life Hektor”, the rough voice of the blond soldier ripped him from his thoughts. He nodded and took a step on the blank which connected the ship and mainland. A cold shiver shook his whole body. Now it began. It was final. He was a slave in a hated country.

Hesitant he stood at the harbor and waited for his master. Achilles pushed past him and hugged an older woman in a blue dress. “I didn't expect to see you ever again my dear son” she took his face in her hands and softly kissed his cheeks. He laughed and put his hands above hers. “Even you can be wrong mother” “You maybe right” The woman looked over the shoulder of her son and met the gaze of the former prince. “As I see you brought something with you from Troy. Something very precious it seems” With one last pat on Achilles cheek she went past the blond and looked at Hektor. “Look at me boy” Thetis eyed the handsome features and looked into the warm brown eyes. “Beautiful but to much pride for a slave”

With one last lingering look she turned back to her son. “It was a long travel. Come home and put your body to rest” With a snap of her fingers a servant led a horse to the blond. “I thought you would prefer riding on a horse than sitting in a palanquin or walking” Instead of words the soldier kissed her on the cheek and took the reigns from the servant. He mounted the horse in one swift motion and patted the strong neck of the animal. “Go let off some steam my son. I will prepare the house for your arrival in the meantime” With a last nod the blond rode away. Thetis smiled and turned to Hektor. “Come on Hektor of Troy. Follow me. There are a lot of things that needed to be done before my son arrives”

“What? How?”, he was amazed of the knowledge of this woman. She laughed and let a servant help her into the palanquin. “Did you thought that the mother of a great warrior as Achilles would be a plain woman?” she laid back into the soft cushions and draped her clothes around her. The older woman patted the pillows next to her. “Keep me company. It is a long way to the house of my son and I prefer talking to silence”

The Trojan looked uncomfortably around. Should he travel like a woman in a palanquin? He is man, a prince of Troy and a warrior. “Forget about this thoughts boy. You're no longer the man you used to be. With the first step on this country you became a servant. Other people now decide over your life and future my dear boy. So please be kind and sit next to me” Shameful he bowed his head and climbed into the palanquin. Sitting here next to an older woman was degrading. “I know what you did and why Achilles didn't kill you, although his whole beeping screamed for revenge” The former prince took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. “A lifelong torture to break my pride, even the gods themselves do not know any worse revenge than a broken heart”

He loaded this cursed day. Why did he attacked the greek camp? If he didn't the blond boy would still be alive and he could be with his family in Troy. “My son is a warrior but not a monster. I he was one he would already killed you and your beloved home country would be dust in the wind ready to be taken to the sea.” “Instead he want to break and humiliate me and the destiny of my family and country is still vague” angrily he looked at the older woman. 

Her gaze was steady as she looked at him and her lips moved into a mocking smile. “Don't forget your place boy. In your old country you might were a prince but here you are a nobody. Do your task in the house of my son and be humble” The silence hung heavy between them. “You have been hurt in the fight with Achilles haven't you? Are this wound already healed?” Hektor looked at her confused and nodded vaguely. “I will look at them” The palanquin stopped and the curtain was moved aside. Elegantly Thetis reached out for servant and stepped out. “Come on follow me . My son will be back soon and he have a lot to do till he arrives” Without looking back she went ahead to the house.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Achilles could feel the sea breeze in his face and closed his eyes. He missed this. Greece was the land of his birth, his home country and the place he'll gonna die. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. This was the place he teached Patroklos how to fight. To think about his beloved cousin squeezed his heart painfully. He died to young. The sadness was replaced with fury as he thought about the killer of the blond boy. He clenched his fists and stroke one of the stone pillars. He sworn by the goods to avenge his cousin and he was determined to keep this promise. To beat Hektor in battle and take him as his servant was only the beginning. Now the life of the former prince was in the palm of his hand.

He let his thoughts fly to his beloved cousin for a while. “My Lord” He quickly moved around and looked into the eyes of his most trusted comrade. “Eudoros” Achilles nodded his head and crossed his arms. “The men are waiting for your orders my Lord. They aren't sure what they should do now. Furthermore there are disagreements about your...slave” the words were civil but Achilles heard the angry undertone. He knew that his soldiers didn't agree with his choice to make Hektor his slave. “Tell the men the can go back to their families. I will be in my house resting. Regarding this disagreements..” he grabbed the collar of the greek soldier and pulled him close.

“They fight for me and I will honor them till my death but if they try to threaten my or my house I will kill them without a second thought do you understand?” He pushed his comrade away. “Tell them that and now go” With a last bow Eudoros climbed his horse again. “I will do as I ordered but please my lord hear my words. It's a dangerous path you walking. Your men love and honor you but they are men after all. The moment you show any weakness they will attack” With a last lingering look the dark haired soldier turned his horse and rode away.

Achilles brushed his hand through his hair and his gaze followed the soldier. His words echoed in his mind. A bad feeling rose inside his body. He knew his men would be in a better mood if he let Hektor be their whore but this idea opposed him. He can't tell why but it seems wrong to let his men fuck the former prince and hurt him. Deep in thought he looked at the fading sun.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Hektor put his knees closely to his body and folded his arm above them. Steam clouds rose from the hot water surrounding him and befogged the whole room. The moment he entered the house a house slave dragged him into the bathroom, robbed his clothes and put him into the tub with scalding hot water. Two women scrubbed his body from head to toe and cleaned him with scented soaps and oils. Now he was alone with his thoughts and loneliness. With a heartbreaking sigh he put his head on his knees. “Look what was hiding under a layer of dirt” Immediately the head of the solider snapped up and he moved his knees closer. Thetis laughed and moved nearer to the tub. “There is nothing I hadn't seen already boy. So please relax”

She put the sleeves of her dress to her upper arms and knelt next to the bath tub. Expertly she gazed at his wound. “Apparently my son learned a lot from me. The wound hi perfectly taken care of” Elegantly she rose from the ground and clapped her hands. Immediately a servant brought some clothes and bowed before the madam of the house. “Put on this clothes Hektor. My so will be back soon and you should be ready then” Invitingly she held a cloth to him. Hesitantly he stepped out of the tub and quickly put the fabric around his hips. Did the Greeks know no shame? In Troy the people didn't present themselves naked before each other. Thetis gaze wandered over the sculptured body and the aristocratic features.

He was magnificent man. From the moment he stepped into the greek harbor she feeled the connection between him and her son. Their fates were linked to each other by the gods, for better or worse. “The rags you wore were already burned. As servant in the house of my son you will wear finer clothes” She nodded to the servant and turned around. “I heard that blue is the color of protective god of Troy – Apollon. Furthermore it is the color of my house. A strange coincident don't you think?” She turned back and looked approvingly to the former prince. Hektor touched the fabric with shaking fingers. It was good quality of course not comparable to the ones he wore as a prince but nonetheless.

Gently but firm Thetis put the brunette on a stool and brushed his hear. Confused Hektor moved away and looked up to her. “What exactly am I expected to do? Normal house slaves aren't cleaned, perfumed and spruced up” The older woman put him back near her and brushed his hair more firmly. “You will be at Achilles service” Nausea rose inside of the former prince. So this was the reason to be cleaned, nicely clothed and spruced up. He should be the whore of the man who defeated him in battle. He battled with the urge to puke while This wove pearls and pinned clips into his hear. “Please be merciful and kill me now! I prefer to die here though your hands then later defiled and dirty due my own” “Don't be silly. Death is final Hektor but Life...Life is full of possibilities” She arranged his hair artfully. “Do you know why the greek men invite other men into their bed besides their women?” 

“Because the greek men know no moral,shame or sense of honor when their dick is involved” Angrily Hektor looked at the ground before him. If the gods were kind whey would kill him right on the spot and let his tortured soul rest in peace. The older women laughed loudly “You aren't wrong Hektor but no. Men love other men because they only can find peace in the arms of another one. Women are to fragile, to soft to burden them with the thoughts and sorrows of life. Every warrior, every men needs someone who he can turn to and feel safe” Stubbornly he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Thetis rolled her eyes and brushed a strand out of her face. “You are ready” Stiffly Hektor rose form his seat and looked at his reflection in the water. 

He looked like a prince of Troy attending a state banquet. Decorated and dignified. The corners of his mouth moved into a sarcastic smile. So this is the way he will go down. Beautiful outside but damaged and broken inside. He wanted to rip out this cursed pearls and clips so badly but there was no point. He turned to the older woman and looked into her eyes. She softly touched his cheek. “A servant will guide you to Achilles chambers. You stay there till he will tell you otherwise” Hektor nodded apathetically let the servant pull him with her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes but avoided her gaze. “Here are the masters chambers”, she pushed the curtains aside and let him through. Hektor took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He stood tall and proud but as he heard the rustling of the closing curtain he broke down in sobs.

 

** To be continued.... **

 


	4. Chapter 3: „Black and portentous must this humour prove. Unless good counsel may the cause remove“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 3: „Black and portentous must this humour prove. Unless good counsel may the cause remove“**

 

 

Hektor lost the track of time but the shadows grew longer. „My mother put her hands on you I see“ Startled the brunette turned around. Blue eyes looked him over surprised and approvingly. The blond soldier touched the brown decorated locks. The first thought was to jerk away but he knew that wouldn't help. He gave up and closed his eyes as the calloused hands touched his face and hair. “You are exquisite” Carefully Achilles put his Lips on Hektors and his hand on the hips of the former prince. He pushed the other male into him with force and buried his large hands into the brown strands. His finger touched the pearls and clips and let them tinkle.

The Trojan endured the procedure and stood stiffly in the arms of his capturer. As the blond soldier ended the kiss the former prince took a relieved breath. This was so hard. The best way was to fell in coma until the act is over but he knew that would be to much luck. Playfully Achilles opened the clasps on Hektors tunic and let it fell to the ground. The slave shook slightly and clenched his fists on his side. “You are a vision Hektor of Troy. I like you much better this way” He gripped the wrist of the other man and pushed him onto the furs. He pressed the muscular body down and let his hand wander over the soft skin and hard muscles. “You'll enjoy this believe me!” Silently the brunette looked to the side and closed his eyes. In his head he prayed to Apollo and every other god willing to listen for a quick end less pain.

The lips of the blond man kissed a trail on the hip of the servant. He bit lightly in the soft skin and licked over the abused skin. Firmly he opened the legs of the brunette and feeled for the hidden entrance to the body of the other man. Shocked Hektor opened his eyes and looked into the blues ones above him. It was strange to be touched there even his wife never touched him this way. “Relax Hektor”, the soldier demanded entrance and pushed another finger into the warm body. He smiled sadistically by every twitch and move of Hektors Body. This was worth every pain he endured since Patroklos death. The former prince was his to command now until the day one of them will go to Hades. He put his lips on the throat in front of him and bit into the soft skin. The slave made a small moaning sound and tensed around the finger within him.

Impatiently Achilles pressed more forward. He wanted to be embedded in these heavenly body immediately. The brunette hissed painfully and bit his lip. This was agony. Frustrated he put his finger out and lined his cock up. Terrified the Tojan hissed a breath and prayed for mercy, for help for anything to endure this torture but his prayers were unheard and unanswered. The blond moved into this magnificent body with one stroke and moaned in ecstasy. Hektor blinked the tears in his eyes away. The pain was tremendous and he tried to relax a little bit. Maybe if his body was more loose the pain would subside. But Achilles didn't give him a chance to adjust. The soldier moved his cock deeper and deeper into his vulnerable body. The former prince looked to the side and let his tears fall. He couldn't hold them back any longer. With every move the pain inside him exploded and robbed him his breath.

This was worse then death or Hades. He couldn't tell how long the soldier used his body for pleasure but at the time Achilles finally came inside him and rolled off his body the room was dark. As Hektor touched his crotch with shaking fingers he feeled wetness. Shocked he brought the stained finger before his eyes and made a startled sound. It was blood. He was bleeding! Carefully he dabbed his legs and crotch with the bed sheet. Shame and nausea fought their way to his throat. “Go. Your room is next to mine. Stay there till I will call for you again” He nodded and got up slowly. It took all the pride, strength and dignity left in his body for him to no break down. He wouldn't grant the other male this satisfaction. He made his way into the other smaller room but the moment he was alone his knees gave out.

He crashed to the ground fell to his side. The tears streamed down his face and neck. His body was numb and he feeled dirty and defiled. Inside his head there only was one thought. “I want to die. Please let me die” Sobbing and shaking he put his knees close to his body.

 

TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY

 

Hektor stared with open eyes at the opposite wall and ignored the pain in his abdomen. His life was a living nightmare without an end. Carefully he sat up and scrunched up his face in the process. The Trojan sat there for a while. He tried to calm his body and mind but it was hopeless. He was to confused and in pain. With a deep breath he rose and limped to the washing bowl in the corner of the room. Hesitantly he looked into the water and gazed at himself in the reflection. Immediately he closed his eyes and turned way. Once he had been proud of his looks, his beautiful features and toned body but now the look made him sick. He gripped the bowl and threw it against the wall. It broke in thousand slivers and water flew down the wall. His body shook with silent sobs and cries. There was no way back. Now he was dirty and used. He couldn't even look at his own reflection anymore.

“Shh it's ok”, two arms pulled him into a warm soft body. The first impulse was to fight this touch but after a few seconds he allowed it. His body sacked against the other thankfully for the comforting touch. “Everything will be good my boy”, calming Thetis brushed trough his locks and offered a little bit of comfort and security to the broken man in her arms. Her gaze wandered from the broken bowl on the ground to the used bed sheets and then back to the younger man. The older woman saw the blood stains on the white fabric . She knew this would happen. The older woman pushed Hektor softly away from her. “Go to the bathroom and clean yourself. It will help you to calm your mind and relax you” With one last look and touch to his cheek she left the room to prepare a bath. Thetis believed and trusted in the gods and she knew that their ways were confusing and unpredictable sometimes. But at the moment she has a few doubts.

Deep in thought she went to the bathroom. “Please stir up the fire and boil the water” The young slave girl who was currently cleaning the room looked up and nodded. “Of course domina” As she left the bath Thetis went to the cupboards and collected different herbs. Actually she shouldn't feel anything for the young man after all Patrokolos blood stained the hands of the former prince. Carefully she picked the right herbs and threw them into the bath tub. But she trusted the gods and believed that every thing in this world happened for a reason. The gods had a plan for everyone. The slave girl poured several buckets of hot water into the tub. As the hot water met the herbs a calming smell spread inside the bathroom. “Thank you. You can go now I don't need your help” Silent the slave girl left the room.

Hektor didn't know how he found his way from his room to the bath but he didn't care at all. He wanted to clean himself so badly from the sins and actions that happened last night. He could still feel Achilles touch on his body. I seemed to him as was the touch printed on his skin in bright colors and everyone could see what happened to him. They could see how defiled and dirtied the former prince was. Hektor wanted to scratch his skin raw. Carelessly he threw his tunic to the ground and stepped into the tub. The smell of the herbs relaxed him a little and the hot water caressed his used body. Achilles mother stepped near the tub and knelt down. Carefully she loosened the pearls and clips in his brown locks. Softly she brushed his strands and renewed the hairstyle, less the pearls.

“Will this gonna be my life?” the question cut through the silence like a sharp knife. Thetis lifted one eyebrow in surprise. She thought the former prince was asleep. “To share his bed with him every night and collect the pieces of my broken soul from the ground in the morning?” The greek woman took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap. “It will get easier my dear boy. You'll get used to it as all women did since the begin of time” Hektor slowly nodded and turned around to her. “Please leave me alone. I need a moment for myself” One moment the looked in each others eye. “You'll get five minutes then you'll do your tasks in this house” His beautiful features moved into a grim mask. Seemingly there were still other tasks to to in this house besides being Achilles whore. His gaze followed the older woman as she left the room. With a deep breath he leaned back and let his body slid into the hot water and closed his eyes. If the gods was merciful he wouldn't need to open them ever again.

 

TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY

 

Deep in thought Hektor sat in the patio and stared at the black armor before him. For two hours he cleaned and polished the leather till it shined. Tiredly he brushed his hand over his forehead and threw the polishing cloth at the ground. “You are prince Hektor of Troy aren't you?” The brunette looked up and saw glistening green eyes. Confused he looked at the other slave. Something in his behavior bound him and took his interest. The former prince nodded. The other slave smiled and sat down next to him. “I knew it! You look like royal blood is running through your veins. You need to be one to know one. My name is Demitrius”

Surprised the trojan soldier moved closer. “What..?” The green eyes winked at him mischievously but Hektor could see the bitterness in them as well. „I was the prince of Thessaly. Until my family was disempowered by the greek army and killed or enslaved” Silence streched between the two men. “I was in your place once Hektor. Before you it was me in his bed” “What..” The black haired slave declined. “It is a open secret that you are his whore” Hektor jerked away and stood up. “Gladly I give this place back to you. I'm dirty and defiled. I hate my live” The other slave laughed. “Oh my dear. You would believe how many of us would switch the place with you in a heartbeat. You are lucky and don't realize it” The brunett looked at the other male speechless.

Demitiros laughed again and stood up as well. “You are close to Achilles like nobody else even his own mother. Furthermore your face and body are stunning and beautiful you can use them. With one right placed swing of your hips he would go to war for you” Firmly he gripped the hips of the trojan man and shook them slightly. “If you are able to make him yours, you'll have his life in the palm of your hand. Greek man will do anything for a night of passion” Scandalized Hektor beat the other hands away and took a step back. “You are crazy” The other slave looked at him unimpressed. “It's not a matter of pride or dignity but life. You can only survive when you archive your own interests. Now you are merely a whore but if you can seduce him you are in charge” Playfully he brushed a brown lock from Hektors face.

“Why would you help me? If my place is so precious why do you want me to keep it? Shouldn't you be mad at me?” The dark haired slave smiled mysteriously and crossed his arms. “My intentions don't matter. I will demand my payment at time trust me. But first you need to seduce Achilles” With a last vivid glaze the slave turned around and went to left the patio. “Think about it prince Hektor of Troy” With this words he left the patio. Hektor sat down. The thoughts ran wild inside his head. Could this slave be right? He looked at the armor and took a decision. I was already defiled why not made the best of it. The Greek and Achilles took everything from him. He smiled bitterly at the blue sky above him. Apollo was on his side again.

 

**To be continued.....**

 


	5. Chapter 4: „And where the worser is predominant. Full soon the canker death eats up that plant“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 4: „And where the worser is predominant. Full soon the canker death eats up that plant“**

 

 

Skillfully Achilles moved his sword and performed his exercises. His blond hair flew around his head as he moved quickly. The sun shone on his naked upper body and let the sweat drops glistened. Hektor stood at the well inside the patio and looked at the greek warrior. The night he was raped happened 4 weeks ago and since then Achilles didn't demand his presence in his bed again. Deep in though the former prince pulled a bucket of water from the well and put the water into a jug. Slowly he slid the bucket back down the well and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. Suddenly he was pulled into a strong body and a hand found it's way under his tunic. He jerked as the hand touched his naked skin and caressed it. Every fiber of his being screamed to move away and punch the assaulter.

But he didn't comply to his instincts instead he stood still and let the strong hands stroke over his body. “You will keep me company tonight” Achilles rough voice ringed in his ears and his lips moved over his auricle. The former prince nodded silently and suppressed the shiver of his body. Immediately he remembered the night of his rape, the pain and humiliation he felt. The hands brushed over his hips and down to his ass. Despite his fear and shame his body reacted to the intimate touch. His breath quickened just as his heartbeat. The blond soldier pulled his hands back and stepped away. “I will see you in my chambers tonight” Hektor waited til the sound of Achilles steps faded away then he allowed himself a moment of weakness. With shaking hands he leaned at the well and tried to calm his mind and heart. How in the world should he be able to seduce such force of nature?

One touch was enough to let him tremble in fear. After he calmed enough he grabbed the jug and went inside the house. He needed help, a master in the art of seduction. “As I saw our master talking to you” Hektor looked sideways and saw Demitrius casually leaning on the wall. His green eyes glistened in the low light. “You made a decision?” The former prince took a deep breath and nodded. He put the jug on the ground an took a step closer to the dark haired slave. “I need your help. I don't know anything about seduction or erotic behavior” The other slave laughed amused. “Meet me in an hour in your rooms. I will teach you everything you need to make the mighty Achilles yours” With a soft smile he put up the jug and carried it into the kitchen. Hektors gaze followed him. He had a queasy feeling inside his stomach. He prayed to the gods that his decisions were right.

 

TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY

 

Hektor wandered restlessly in Achilles chambers from one side to the other. To busy his hands he decided to light the candles and the fire bowl in the room. He longed to leave this room, this house and this country but he knew he needed to do this. With every rustle of the curtain he jerked and turned around. “There you are” Elegant as a wild cat Achilles moved near the Trojan. Boisterous he put his lips on the other ones and brushed his hands over the lovely body of his slave. Hektor closed his eyes and tried to remember what Demitirius teached him about seduction

„ **Keep your eyes open You have beautiful eyes use them! A good whore know how to break a man with one glance alone“ The dark haired slave stepped close to the former soldier and looked calmly into his eyes „Don't try to murder him with your look. Be more gentle. At this point you aren't a warrior but a lover“**

Hesitantly the brunette opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue ones of the Greek. Surprised Achilles moved back but put his lips quickly back to kiss the other male. Hektor took a relieved breath. Apparently Demitirius counsel was right. The former prince got more brave and buried his hands in the blond strands. He caressed the head softly and brushed his hand over the neck down to the strong chest. Achilles made a sound of enjoyment and pulled the other male nearer at his body.

„ **Touches and contact are very important. If you are stiff and unresponsive he could also fuck a statue“ “Demitrius!”, Hektors cheeks were dusted with a light pink. The dark haired slave merely grinned and flipped his hair behind his back. “Play along. Even little touches an bring men to their knees.” Soft but firm he put his hand on Hektors cheeks and let them wander down from the neck to the chest. “If you are able to make him yours with touches and glances alone you are safe to win” He put his hands on the hips of the Trojan and laughed**

Breathless both men separated from each other and looked into each others eyes. Achilles had no clue what happened to the former prince but he liked it. Though he enjoyed the last time immensely this time was so much more arousing. Firmly he urged Hektor to the bed and undressed him. He looked approvingly at the muscular body. As he started to undress himself, the brunette sat up and opened the clasps of his tunic with shaky fingers.

„ **How do you know this things?“ Hektor looked at him questioningly and tried to memorize all the lectures he got. With unsteady fingers he tried to open the clasps on the tunic of the other servant. “God dammed if you are this rough with Achilles too I'll doubt that he will continue” Patiently he put his hand on Hektors. “Be gentle! He might be a warrior and used to the battle ground and rough behavior but I doubt that he want to fight in his bed as well” The former prince took a deep breath and tried again. “Yes better...I collected some experience and talked to whores who were glad to talk instead of fuck to earn money”**

Hektor brushed his hand over the naked chest, his defined abdominal down to lap of the greek man. He hesitated but closed his hand around the half hard cock. With soft but firm touch he stroked the length of the dick. Eagerly Achilles pressed the legs of the other man apart. For a short moment the former prince freezed but he took a deep breath and tried to remember his lessons. He hooked one of his legs around the hip of the blond soldier and flipped him around. Now he sat on the lap of the greek soldier and pinned him down with his weight.

**Confused Hektor looked at Demitrios. The other slave sat legs astride on his lap and smiled cheekily down at him. “When you got this far, then the rest is a piece of cake but to be absolutely sure you need to do something even the professional whores don't do often” “But are you sure? He may prefer the greek way...” the slave gruffly declined. “If he preferred the greek way why would he take a Trojan to bed? A prince and warrior on top of that? No trust me they way I'll teach you will be perfect” Determined he took the brunettes hands and put them on his hips. “Feel my movements” He circled his hips in a slow motion on the other mans lap.**

„What's this?“ Achilles was upset. He tried to throw Hektor from his body but the former prince was still strong. He pinned the blond soldier down “Wait a minute” He hesitantly circled his pelvis against the lap of the other man. The blond Greek made a surprised noise but stopped with his movements. After a few circling movements he moaned and put his hands on the brunettes hips. Breathlessly Hektor watched the features of the man below him. So good so far. His plan worked. He made a startled noise as a finger tried do find it's way inside his body.

**Embarrassed and with red cheeks the former prince looked at the other slave. “But before you let him slide into your body you need preparation” The red on the trojans cheeks got more vibrant. He tried to look to the side but Demitrius put a hand on his face and forced Hektor to look at him. His touch was soft but firm. “Before he can fuck you senseless you'll need to be stretched down there. Otherwise it will be painful you might be hurt. Furthermore you'll need to be relaxed” The black haired man leaned forward and put a soft kiss on the neck of the other servant. The former prince was embarrassed but he could also feel slight arousal.**

The brunette leaned forward and put his lips on their counterpart. While they kissed the fingers of the blond soldier dived inside his body and stretched his anus thoughtfully but not softly. Determined the Trojan gripped the cock of the other man and rubbed his hand up and down. He took a deep breath and maneuvered the pulsing cock to his entrance. Blue eyes looked searchingly into brown ones. Slowly Hektor sat down on the hard dick and let it slide into his body. The feelings were different then last time. It still hurt a little bit but it was bearable. He waited a few moments and stood completely still while he kissed the blond man. With every passing second the feeling got more pleasurable.

He made a circling move with his hips and moaned in ecstasy as Achilles touched something inside him. The blond soldier sat up jerkily and gripped the hips of the other man hard. For a moment both didn't make a move but just looked into each others eyes. Slowly and softly the started to move against each other. With every circling motion Hektor made a deep moan and threw his head back. Immediately he felt a pair of hot demanding lips on his sweaty neck. The former prince was so confused this felt so different than with his wife. They moved their hips faster and faster and their groans got louder. Every stroke inside his body pushed him nearer to the edge. He buried his nails

Achilles groaned heatedly and kissed the trojan slave with full force. This was to much. The brunette made a startled noise and entwined his body even more with the warriors. His climax came with the force of a tidal wave. So strong and powerful it took his breath away. The hard grip around his cock made Achilles come too and he poured his essence inside the trojan warrior. Both men rode the waves of pleasure and excitement while the tried to recover their breaths. This was so much better than the last time. Slightly dazed they looked at each other and exchanged a slow and sated kiss. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the room reeked of sex. After a few moments Achilles slid out of the warm body above him and shoved the other man away.

The suddenly empty feeling irritated the former prince. He rolled on his side and put his knees near to his body. His body was sated and felt light. This were feelings he didn't expect and that ashamed him. He took a warily gaze to the other ma next to him and rose from the bed. He searched for his tunic and silently left the chambers of his master.

 

**To be continued...**

 


	6. Chapter 5: „Be ruled by me, forget to think of her „ - „O, teach me how I should forget to think „

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**_Chapter 5: „_ Be ruled by me, forget to think of her „ - „O, teach me how I should forget to think „**

 

 

Hektor stared at his elegant fingers deep in thought. With a huff he fell back to the bed and closed his eyes. Weeks passed since the encounter with Achilles and yet the night still dominated his mind. Something happened that night he felt it. A feeling different than hate, contempt or the desire to kill. It inflamed inside his body and left him smoldering. He stroked some of his brow locks away from his face and stared at the ceiling. His body felt better then the last time too. There was no deep and lasting pain as the first time on the contrary it was a delicate ache that left his body tingling. A tender dust of red spread on his cheeks. To be honest he yearned for something since that night. Stubbornly he shook his head to chase his treachery thoughts away. His captivity played tricks with his head.

There was no way he could feel such things for the man who raped and humiliated him. He sat up with a huff. Hektor needed to stick to his plan and forget everything else. He startled as suddenly a person stood in front of him. “How has it gone?” Demitrios looked at him expectantly. “Could you please respect my privacy!” The Trojan got up and closed the curtains to his room. He looked at the other slave disapprovingly. It was important that their plan needed to remain secret was this so hard to understand. Demitrios took a step nearer and his voice dropped down to a heated whisper. “Don't forget who you are talking to my dearest. Without my help you would be still sitting here and cry over your lost honor” The tension between the was tangible. Unsure what to say Hektor bit his lip but suddenly the other slave took a step back and smiled sweetly. 

“I didn't come here to fight with you Hektor. Come on tell me if you were successful” He passed the former prince and sat down on the bed. The brunette suppressed a shudder. This guy was as unpredictable as a rabid animal. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm his mind. Hektor turned around and looked in the waiting face of his mentor. “It went well” Hektor complied reluctantly. It felt strange to talk with this stranger about his personal and intimate feelings but the other servant seemed satisfied. “Perfect. To be honest I had reservations about you but you fared better than I thought” Demitrius looked at him for a few seconds. This gaze was piercing and stroke the former prince right to the core. “You didn't develop feelings for him didn't you?” The brunette shook his head violently and turned away.

No that wasn't possible. This man raped him for havens sake. No, no the only feelings he connected with the Greek were hate, rage and disgust. A little voice in his mind reminded him that there was another feeling. One he didn't want to address. “Very good. But even if you develop feelings for him it doesn't matter. I'll get what I want Hektor and even if I condemn you and Achilles both to Hades I don't care” The former prince turned around and looked into the bright green eyes. One look was enough to tell him that Demitrius was serious. Both watched each other silently. “But don't worry everything will be alright. You have him hooked now you can draw him nearer. He will call for you soon and this will be your chance to make him completely yours” The black haired slave brushed a strand out of Hektors face. “And then we can destroy him once and for all”

The Trojan opened his mouth to say something but a young servant girl pushed the curtain aside and looked at him. “The domina want to see you Hektor. It's important” She let her gaze linger on the two slaves and then lowered it to the ground. “I'll come immediately” He passed Demitrius and the young girl and took a deep breath. He ran to Thetis rooms. There was a strange feeling in his belly. For once because he didn't know what the lady of the house might want from him and furthermore because of Demtirius words. He agreed to make the half god human but to kill him? He reached the lady's room and tried to collect his thoughts. Carefully he pushed the curtains away and stepped in. “There you are. I called for you because one of the maids children is ill. Please look over it” Hektor took a relieved breath. “Of course domina”

The older woman looked at him and took a step nearer. “I would do it myself but I need to collect some very important herbs” She gazed at him strongly. “I think you estimated something else? Why are you so tense my boy?” The former prince felt nausea rise up inside him. Did she know? “I'm sorry I don't know what you mean” He looked to the ground and tried to clam his racing heart. For a moment there was tense silence. “Well I think we will talk another time. Go do as I told you” She turned away and crossed her arms. This was her home. Of course she know what the servants whispered about and what happened behind closed curtains. With a deep sigh she brushed her hand over her face. But there was nothing she could do. The gods forced these two lives together and now the gods may judge over this connection.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

The greek landscape rolled past Achilles as he rode on his horse. This was what he needed. A little distance to his house, his live and the people surrounding him. He pulled at the reins and stopped his stallion. There it was the ocean shore. He moved down and looked at the blue waves. Achilles felt well and secure. His mother took him often to the sea and let him search for shells. His earliest memory's included the sea.

He looked at the water and wandered down the shore let his mind took wings. Immediately the image of the former prince appeared in his mind. The last time the were together something happened. It was totally different than the time before. He discovered something he tought lost in the Trojan prince. Fighting spirit and self-confidence.

Achilles laughed and bowed to pick up a beautiful shell. It was strange but he liked it a lot. Slaves and blushing boys filled his bed for so long that a warrior and fighter was a welcomed change. It was a play with fire and that excited him. He killed Patroklos! Unexpected his inner voice yelled at him and shook him out of his day dreams. Angrily he threw the shell back to the sea and watched his disappear in the waves.

The blond was so focused on the great sex he forgot the doings which led Hektor to him in the first place. He took one last look at the waves and went back to his horse. The soldier moved on the horse . He needed to clear his feelings but before that he had things to do.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Softly Hektor brushed his hand over the hot forehead and murmured calming words. Carefully he put the wet cloth from the child's head and soaked it with cool water. “The fever went down?” a servant woman took the bowl and changed the water in it. Silently the former prince shook his head and put the cool cloth back on the forehead. “Still the same”, he looked at the woman and sighed. “Why do the gods punish the innocent and let the guilty do as they please” The Trojan hated to see this young girl suffer. He brushed a few sweaty strands away soothingly. The brunettes thoughts wandered to his own child, his beautify little boy. The servant woman came back and handed him a cup of water to drink.

“The gods are cruel” Both looked at each other in understanding. “Where is the master of the house? Does he not care that a member of his house is dying? Where is the praised half god, the honored war hero?” “He is were he needs to be” Hektor turned around with wide eyes. “You defend him? Why?” She only smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He wanted answers bu before he could press for them steps came nearer. Warily the former prince looked to the curtain and gasped as he saw who entered the room. Achilles went past them to the little girl on the bed and put a hand on her hot forehead. Alarmed Hektor extended his hand to stop the Greek from touching this pure little girl. But the servant woman hold him back.

He gazed at her angrily. How could she let this murder and butcher of men, women and priests touch this defenseless child. Both servants looked each other in the eye. The silence grow thick between them. The blond turned away from the child and put a pouch in the hand of the brunette. “Mix these herbs with water and feed it to her. Tomorrow the fever should fade away. If the gods want this girl to live and she is strong enough she will survive” With a last look to till child he stepped out of the room. Confused Hektor looked at the pouch in his hand. “You don't know him” The servant woman took the pouch from him and put the herbs in a cup.

Carefully she mixed the dried herbs with water and put the cup on the lips of the girl. “What...” “The domina told him about the ill girl and he suggested to pick up the herbs in the town” The little girl took a few sips from the medicine and smiled weakly at them. The brunette covered his face with both of his hands. He felt to ashamed and embarrassed. He thought the worst of the Greek and was proven wrong. Was there more to discover about the soldier then Hektor thought? His heart gave a jump. Why did pleased him this so much?

 

** To be continued..... **

 


	7. Chapter 6 : „Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still. Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 6 : „Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still. Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!“**

 

 

Nervously Hektor straightened his clothes and brushed over his locks. Deep in his mind he tried to remember all the lessons and rules Demitirios drilled into him. “The master will be with you in a few moments” The young servant boy who lighted the candles and the fireplace bowed before him and moved out of the room. A little bit confused about the behavior the brunette went to Achilles bed. Hesitantly he bit his lip and sat down on the soft furs. For a moment he just sat there and looked at the ground but then he got a little boulder. With a graceful move draped himself on the bed. The former prince felt ridiculous to appear alluring for a man. He put his head on his hands and opened his legs. Would Achilles find him attractive like that? Would the blond kiss him and brushed his calloused hand over his skin?

Excitement made his belly flutter and his skin tingle. Surprised he opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. Whence came this thoughts? He had to be tired and confused. Slowly he fell back again and put his arms over his eyes. What's the matter with him? Achilles seemed to be more human then he thought but why did this realization hit him so hard. Arousal and disgust fought a battle inside his head. With a sudden movement the curtain was put aside. Achilles dropped his armor with a loud noise on the ground and moved to the water basin. The former prince watched him and tried to dampen the lust curling in his belly. “Stop sitting there and watching me. Come here and help me” The blue eyes looked at him provocative and the gaze stole Hektors breath away.

Slowly he sat up and went toward the Greek soldier. For a short moment he remembered one of the first tasks he performed for the blond. Back then on the damned ship he washed Achilles too. Deep in thoughts he tipped the cloth into the water and soaked it with it. He brushed the wet fabric over the bronze skin and left a wet trail on the perfect skin. “What's inside your head?” Hektor winced and washed the dirt and dust out of the cloth. “I thought about the sick child” The brunette prayed that the Greek didn't see through his lie. “And why is this child on your mind? You don't know the little girl. Her destiny isn't woven with yours” “I never thought that you...” immediately he bit his lip. There it was again the pride of a former prince which made him say things without thinking.

Achilles gripped his wrist hard and pulled him into his strong body. “What? Continue” For a moment they both looked silently into each others eyes. “You're surprised about my humanity aren't you?” The Greek soldier laughed darkly. He brushed one of the brown locks of Hektors face and leaned forward so that his lips rested against the other mans ear. “Didn't I tell you to don't make assumptions about me” Achilles moved his hands through the other mans hair and gripped them tightly. “It is just astonishing to find a slice of kindness in a monster like you” The former prince glared at him and tried to free himself form the grip. The hands in his hair pushed him near and in the next moment two hard lips pressed down on his. The brunette fought the touch at first but after a few seconds he returned it passionately.

There was no softness or tenderness in the kiss. It was hard, brutal and demanding and Hektor enjoyed every second of it. Breathless the parted from each other. Achilles leaned his forehead against the other man's. They stayed like this close to each other trying to gather their breathes again. The blond kissed the brunettes lips again and then moved away to lie down on the bed. He didn't say anything but looked at the former soldier and waited. Unsure what to do the former prince stood at the water basin and lowered the cloth back into the water. Suddenly he realized that the Greek left him a choice. There was no order or command. If the Troyan would share the bed with him it would be of his own free will.

For a moment Hektor considered to just move away but something held him back. And the realization came to him as a shock. He wanted to be close to this legendary half god. Just to move Demitrius plan further along. He tried to convince himself that that was the only reason but deep down he knew there was more than that. Slowly he moved to the bed and shed his clothes in the process. Lust and anticipation rose inside his body as the blue eyes moved hotly over his body. The former prince didn't want to think he just wanted to feel. Seductively he dropped down and put his lips on Achilles.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Hektor opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His body felt oddly calm and sated. With a little sigh he turned on his side and watched the relaxed face of the Greek. He stayed the night with the half god and didn't disappear like the last times. Carefully he moved his fingers over the bronze skin of his lover. He felt so wonderfully peaceful. The last time he felt that way was when he spent the night with his wife. Reluctantly he screwed up his eyes and turned on his other side. This thoughts were dangerous. He only did what he had to do to ensure that the plan will be successful. Gingerly the brunette shoved the blanket away and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to the sleeping blond. He discovered a new side on the Greek. A side that he thought was none-existent and to be honest that side was really appealing to him. 

Would he, now that he know this things, sleep with the man voluntarily? Didn't he already this night? Did he regret it? All kind of questions raced through his head and made him groan. He needed to think about the situation and he had to be alone for this. He stood and picked up his clothes form the ground. “You leave?” Startled the former prince winced and turned around. Achilles blue eyes looked tiredly at him. “It's time”, he put on his clothes and bushed his hair out of his face. He moved away as a strong grip on his wrist held him back. “You'll spend the day with me. After all you are in my service” Determinedly the Greek pulled him down and put a kiss on the brunettes lips. 

Panic rose in Hektors body. He needed to think and separate his feelings from the task in front of him. He ignored the little voice inside his head, which whispered that there was no point in lying. Both men separated from each other. Achilles stretched with a satisfied sigh and rose from the bed. Naked as a Greek god he went to wash basin and splashed some of the cold water in his face. Nervously the Troyan looked at the broad back but enjoyed the expanse of bronze skin. This whole situation was so surreal. Achilles was his enemy, the murder of his people and butcher of innocent women and priests. But there he was looking at the scourge of Troy and all he could think about was to kiss and caress this delicious skin. “You can ride?” Irritated Hektor looked into the blue eyes of his lover. “Of course” Achilles smiled broadly at him. “Perfect”

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Grudgingly Demitiros watched as Hektor and Achilles rode away together. He knew it. This troyan bitch fell in love with his rapist. The servant was able to see it. He saw it in the looks and gestures of the former prince. Angrily he pushed the bucket into the well. The black haired servant was so sure that Hektor was the perfect ally. The guy was a proud prince robbed of his rights and titles and destined to serve as a slave in a foreign country. But Demitrios should knew better. A whore was a whore. The servant looked up at the sky and brushed his sweaty strands from his face. He sworn revenge for his family and country but Fortuna was not on his side. Even if told Achilles about Hektors intentions, the blond would take his bitch back into his bed immediately.

The Troyan was a good pupil, he had to admit that. The brunette mastered the art of seduction in no time. Even Achilles seemed to be entranced by him. Frustrated he pulled the bucket up and put it on the edge of the well. His whole plan crushed by a bitch in heat. The black haired servant looked at the ground. But there was still a chance. A plan formed inside his head. Why should he stick to the agreement when Hektor broke it already? He didn't care if there was one or two bodies left behind. A smile appeared on the handsome features. But for now the servant needed to be patient. 

He would talk to Hektor of Troy and remind him of their agreement. If the former prince was true then there was no problem and when then he had a plan up his sleeve. Demitrios poured the water from the bucket into the jug and smiled.

 

** To be continued..... **

 


	8. Chapter 7: „Prodigious birth of love it is to me. That I must love a loathed enemy“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 7: „Prodigious birth of love it is to me. That I must love a loathed enemy“**

 

 

Hektor felt free and weightless. He didn't feel like this for a long time. He strengthened the grip of the reins and bend forward to pet the neck of his mare. He didn't sit on horseback since his days as prince of Troy. The former prince stroke the animal and turned around as he heard Achilles coming nearer. Hektor looked at his lover and then forward to the blue sea. A rush of homesickness dampened the high of his feelings. He missed his country but.... again he turned to the blond warrior. The Greek grinned and let his horse trot next to Hektors. “The sea is fascinating isn't it. Nobody knows why the gods made it or what is living in the depth of it. It took many human lives but it is still beautiful and fascinating” The former prince rose an eyebrow. Who guessed that there was a philosopher inside the brutal warrior. 

The blond looked from the sea to the face of his slave and lover. Blue met brown until the tension was to much. Hektor cleared his throat and looked away. “Maybe the gods made the sea to separate the different people from each other and to save the world from bloodshed” The words came out in a rush eager to be out of his mouth. Dammed this feeling was new for him. Even his beloved wife didn't let him feel this way. “I think it's a pity that the people are separated from each other. I've never met Troy or you” Achilles reached out to put his hand on the cheek of the slave. There was softness in his blue eyes. Hektor leaned into the touch. Immediately his heartbeat quickened. For a while they stayed this way, no one spoke a word. The blond put his hand back and gripped the reins. “Follow me. I want to show you something” 

With a last look he rode past Hektor. The former prince blinked confused and hurried to follow the Greek. He followed the warrior a path down to the coast. At the beach Achilles jumped from his horse and helped Hektor from the animal. Unsure the brown haired male slid out of the saddle and looked around. “Where are we?” “This is a place where I came often as a kid with my cousin” The former prince twitched. His cousin? The boy he killed? “Will you kill me here now? To honor is memory?” He straightened his back and looked at the blond man. “If this was your intention from the beginning why didn't you killed me in Troy? This way my remains could be buried in trojan soil but it doesn't matter anymore” he turned his gaze to the sea. “Do it quickly” His whole body turned to ice and left him shaking. He was heartbroken. So this was the end? He heard the steps of Achilles on the sand. 

Hektor resigned and closed his eyes. He waited for the blow but it never came. Instead of the hard and cold blade of the sword he felt hot lips at his neck above his carotid artery. “No I don't want to kill you. I want to say goodbye and close this chapter of my live. My mother says the gods have a reason for everything. Maybe she is right” Achilles arm found his way around the hip of the other man and gripped them reassuringly. With trembling hands the former prince gripped the strong arms and hold on them. Relief flooded his body and the coldness pulled back. “All I ask of you is that you leave your country, your old live and hatred behind and stay at my side. Be mine and mine alone” The strong hands moved over the Trojan hipbones and under the fabric of the tunic. Hektor closed his eyes with a sensual moan. The feelings of lust and passion were new but they were already a part of him.

Was he ready to let go? Ready to leave the prince of Troy behind and be a mere slave? “I belong to Troy” “You belong at my side!”, the words were whispered next to Hektors ear and let him shiver. “To be your slave and whore?” Out of nowhere the former prince was turned around and two blue eyes looked at him. “No. Stay with me and be my lover, my partner the half of my soul. I have deep feelings for you Hektor”, Achilles pressed his lips passionately against the other mans lips. He pulled the body of the slave against his strong one. Sighing Hektor buried his hands in the blond hair and enjoyed the kiss. The Greek pushed him down on the sand moved over his body. “What is your answer Hektor?”, the blond stopped the kiss and his lips hovered over the Trojans. Hektor listened to his thoughts. He wanted to be happy, to let go and forget his old live and the bloodshed in it. The hatred ate him up and destroyed him. Both man stilled and silence stretched between them. 

Hektor put his hands on the cheeks of the blond and looked him in the eye. “I was raised to love my country and to put it's welfare above mine” he took a deep breath and thought over every word he was going to say. “But I want to be free. I want to give my soul a little bit of peace and calmness after all the horrors I lived through!” Achilles hands moved the fabric of Hektors tunic out of the way and kissed the throat of his love. “I thank you Hektor” The brown haired man opened the clasps on the other mans tunic and let it slide down. At the thought of how nervous he was at the first time the former prince smiled. Demanding he pressed his body into the blond and breathed kisses on the neck. He touched the hard cock with one hand and moved his hand from the base to the tip and back again. With the other hand he stroked the firm muscles on the chest.

Achilles made a throaty sound and pressed the legs of his lover apart. The Greeks fingers felt for the hidden entrance. The brown haired male hissed but he knew that it would get better very soon. The blond kissed all skin he could reached while he stroked and probed Hektors anus. During this treatment the former prince relaxed and petted the handsome shoulders and back of the warrior. Determined he pulled the blond in for a kiss and sighed. This was sin, but a delicious sin he would happily commit again. Hektor made a painful noise as the Greek embedded his penis in the Trojans body. “Shh my love it will get better soon”, softly Achilles breathed kisses on the face of the former prince. “I know. Don't worry”,shakily the brown haired male moved his hands from the broad back to the firm globes of Achilles ass. 

With force he pushed the blond deeper in his body and moaned. He unthinkingly pressed his legs around the hips of the Greek and drowned in the exquisite feelings. Moaning and sighing escaped both men and filled the silence of the beach. Every time Achilles touched this wonderful place inside of him Hektor saw stars. He hesitated for a second but then he moved the blond from above him. The blue eyed soldier grinned as he laid back on the sand. Hektor smiled and set on the hard and wet cock. Groaning as it reached deeper then before. The Greek put his hands on the hips of his lover and guided the circling movements. Playfully the Trojan blow him a kiss and put his hands on the broad chest. He moved in a slow rhythm and threw his head back. Little by little he increased the rhythm and searched for the eyes of the solider. There were so many feelings in this deep blue seas and all of them were guided at him. Something in Hektor broke and all the feelings he harbored deep inside flooded his being. 

With every sensual movement of his hips, with every stroke of Achilles on his cock the feelings got bigger and bigger. They were so clear and unconditional that it frightened him. The former prince shook and tightened sensually. His climax was quickly approaching. Hektor let the blond move upwards and put his arms around Achilles neck. Together they let rode the highs of their climaxes and enjoyed each others presence. Softly the blond touched the brown locks and kissed his lover on the lips. It was right to let Patroklos go. Death was a part of life and when the moirai cut ones lifeline you went to Hades. It took a long time for him to accept this but now he can. His gaze washed over the slave and back to the sea. “May the ferryman guide your travel and bring you safely to your destination my beloved cousin” Carefully he moved out of Hektors body and lied next to the other man. 

In search for warmth the Trojan put his arms around the blond soldier and looked at him. He was unsure what this consuming feelings meant in the beginning but now he was certain. The last time he felt this way was for his wife and son. Hektor touched the sweaty skin of Achilles chest and looked into the blue eyes. “Achilles....I love you”

 

** To be continued.... **

 


	9. Chapter 8: „What is it else? a madness most discreet. A choking gall and a preserving sweet“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hektor was not killed in the fight between him and Achilles but he was seriously wounded. But maybe he would prefer death comparing to the live faith has now in store for him....wouldn't he?
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be kind :-)

**Chapter 8: „What is it else? a madness most discreet. A choking gall and a preserving sweet“**

 

 

Hektor brushed the wet cloth thoughtfully over his defined arms and chest. His life turned out so different then he expected. He dabbed the red love bites on his collarbone and shoulders. With a satisfied and silent smile he put the clothes aside and swept his brown locks from his face with his hand. Was this happiness? He listened to his heart and nodded. Yes he was happy. A lot more then he was as a prince to be honest. “Look at you. A little bit of beauty time before you open your legs again?” Startled he turned around and retreated a few steps back. “What is it my noble prince? Surprised to see me?” Demitrios smiled coldly and stepped in the bathroom. “Thereby we are friends, allies and partners in crime” Playfully he moved his hands over the smooth skin of Hektors shoulder and patted his cheek. Harshly the Trojan slapped the hand away. “What do you want?” He kept glancing nervously to the entry. He prayed to all gods that nobody would enter and listened to their conversation.

“Oh you know exactly what I want my precious prince. Achilles, Revenge? You remember?” The servant smiled sweetly at him and brushed his hair back. Demitrios eyes raked up and down the strong body in front of him. This stupid idiot fell in love with Achilles. This blond murder wrapped the former prince around his little finger and now he opened his legs with pleasure for the Greek. The black haired man shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “I taught you everything! Without me you still would be raped on daily basis and this is how you thank me?” Quickly Hektor moved in front of the servant and put his hand on the mouth. “Shut up!” vividly he looked into the eyes of the black haired man but the servant answered it unimpressed. He pushed the hand away. “Or what? Sell me to your master? Don't forget honey when I go down I'll drag you with me” Both man starred at each other in cold silence. “I won't help you to hurt him!”

“We had a deal” “No longer” Hektor took a step closer to the servant. “And don't even think about hurting him. I was trained to kill my enemies” A manic grin spread on the handsome face of the dark haired slave. “Just like me dearest. Believe me I'll find away to destroy you both. You and your precious Greek stud” Wit a last loaded gaze Demitrios ran out of the bathroom. The curtains moved softly in the air as he retreated. Hektor shook and bit his lip. This was bad, very bad. The servant was mad and angry and capable of every sort of crime. With a heavy sigh Hektor looked at the ceiling and prayed to Apollo to grant him this little happiness he found.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Demitrios pulled the hood deeply down over his face and scurried through the empty dark streets. Anger twisted his insides and let his blood boil. Now it was official. Hektor betrayed him to fuck with this Greek son of a bitch. He stopped to look at his surroundings. He turned left and hurried down the streets. A cruel smile moved on his face. But there was a second plan in his head. A plan that includes an specific person. He hoped that the gossip of the servants was worth something. According to the whispers Achilles lost the favor of his men the day he got involved with this Trojan whore. In the ranks of the Myrmidonen anger and discrepancy rose. The black haired servant stood in front of the tavern which Achilles men frequented. The only person he could trust was himself. He took a deep breath and opened the heavy door.

Immediately the smell of sweat, smoke and stale beer hit him in the face. He scrunched his nose and looked around the dim room. “What are you looking for beautiful?” A strong hand slipped around his waist and he was pushed against a naked torso. Nausea rose in the dark haired man put he pushed it down in favor of a soft and kind smile. “I'm searching for Cassius. Could you be so kind to tell me where he is?” “He is over there precious. But what do I get as reward for my help?” Expectantly he pressed his cock against the delicate body in front of him. Demitrios rolled his eyes. Soldiers were so predictable. Wit a seductive and dark smile he stretched upwards and put his hands on the neck of the other man. The soldier bent down but before he was able to put his lips on the servant his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Satisfied the former prince took a step back.

He thanked the gods that one of the whores he talked to trained him to use this technique. A little push on the right place and even the strongest man would pass out immediately. A few soldiers looked at him and the body on the ground. The dark haired slave giggled lightly and winked in their direction. “It seems the wine was to strong for him” There was laughter and wolf whistles but the servant didn't care. He passed the body on the ground and went to the direction the man showed him earlier. “Are you Cassius?” The soldier looked at the handsome man. “Why do you want to know?” He took a deep gulp of his wine. Demitrios pushed his hood back over his head and showed his face to Cassius. “I'm here to offer you a deal” “I'm not in the mood to fuck you. Search for another man if you want to spread your legs” The former prince bit his lip angrily but again he pushed this feelings away. He moved gracefully nearer to the Myrmidone. “I offer you a chance to destroy Achilles” Lightning fast a hand gripped at his neck and pressed him against the wall.

“Why do you think I want to destroy Achilles?” Cassius breath smelled of sour wine as he whispered the words next to the other mans ear. For a moment panic rose in the smaller man. This soldier was very able to break his neck and move on. The former prince took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “There are whispers. Achilles pushed his comrades and brothers in arm aside in favor of a Trojan whore. How many times did you and your men put yourselves in danger because of him? But he don't care at all. He's not worthy to be your leader”, his voice was soft and coaxing. The soldier looked at him searchingly. “This maybe true but what is in it for you?” The servant held the gaze and smiled. “I have private reasons to see the mighty Achilles withering on the ground” Slowly the grip at his neck softened. The Thessalian gaped for air and rubbed over the sore skin on his neck. “What' your great plan?” Cassius took a step back and looked down on the other man.

The black haired slave looked up and straightened his back. “You need to convince your brothers in arms that Achilles is the wrong person to lead the Myrmidones. Convince them to rebel against him. Together you can attack and kill him. When Achilles is dead, there will be need for a new leader and who would be more suitable then the killer of a half god?” The Soldier listened with interest. Seductively Demitrios brushed his slender fingers over rough cheek. The Myrmidone gripped the wrist hard and pulled the body closer. “Tempting but what is your role in this scheme?” “I'll prepare everything for you and your man and in return I want Achilles head and your protection” Demitrios pressed his lap against the other man. His body was his only currency left and he felt no shame in using it to his advantage. The soldier groaned loudly and his hands moved over the lean body. “Can I trust you?”

The former prince smiled and moved his leg over the hip of the soldier. “As a sign of my good will” He rubbed his hand over the broad chest and down to the cock of the fighter. He moved his hand up and down the big and hot penis. Cassius holed the smaller man up and leaned against the wall. Immediately the Thessalonian wrapped his legs around the strong hips and guided the hot cock in his body. As the fucked against the wall the wheels in his head turned. The first step has been taken and the rest would follow shortly. He pushed his head back in moaning. Hopefully the gods wil be merciful with Hektor and his lover because he won't be.

 

**TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY-- TROY—TROY- TROY—TROY**

 

Deep in thought Thetis walked along the beach and dipped her hand into the cold water to gather some shells. She tried to remember the last time she saw her son this way. Happy, in love and peace with himself and the world around him. Hektor of Troy made her boy smiling. The older woman looked to the sky and sighed. But nonetheless she felt a misfortune appearing and her heart feared for her only child. “Mother” she turned around surprised and looked at her approaching son. With a soft smile she received the kiss on the cheek and patted his arm in response. “Why are you here out of the house and more important out of your bed my son?” Achilled laughed out loud and bent down to gather a shell. “You still make this necklaces?” Thetis nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. “Yes the remind me of your childhood” 

He looked up to her. Lovingly she put her hand on his cheek. There was something on his mind she could tell. “You decided to go to Troy the last time we spoke on a beach. Could you tell me why?” The Blond turned his gaze away and looked at the waves. “You predicted me honor and glory if I'll go to Troy and fight. My name and my deeds would be immortal. I wanted to be immortal, a legend, a god” The woman remembered that conversation. The gods told her the possible future of her only child. “But you returned” She bent down and her and played with the waves. Achilles turned his gaze to her again. “I realized that there are more important things then honor or immortality” Surprised Thetis rose her eyebrows and turned towards her son. He took her hands and pressed a soft kiss on them. “I love him mother” 

She gulped and blinked a few times. “The gods have mercy what did you say?” Thetis took his face in her hands. She prayed to the gods to let Achilles see that there are more important things then victory on the battlefield. They showed her flesh and blood love in a land which was destined to be his grave. Blue eyes looked into hers. “I love him” The Blond repeated the word calmly and determined. For a few moments mother and son stared at each other before she patted his cheeks and stepped a few steps away. “Truly the gods must love you! You went to find dead but they showed you love” She passed her son and continued to search for shells. A silent smile was on her face. She knew what Achilles was trying to say. He wanted to give Hektor of Troy freedome and asked for her blessing. The older woman took a deep breath and looked back. “It seems your heart is already set in his curse my child. I'll give yo my blessing. Do what your mind and heart tell you to do and remember that I love you unconditionally”

 

_** To be continued.... ** _

 


End file.
